creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Chizzard
Chizzards are peaceful but defensive daylight Creatures in Creativerse that seem to be part Chicken and part Lizard (Dragon). They can lay Eggs, but only when they are Pets. These birds can be found in Jungles, on some Shores on or close to Shorewood trees, occasionally in or close to Canyons (especially in oases filled with healing Mineral Water). They will only spawn during the day. To make Chizzards spawn, you might want to create arenas from either Shorewood or Wildwood Leaves. In older worlds (created before R14) Chizzards could most often be seen in Mountain areas where now Blizzard Chizzards spawn on Snow. The Chizzard is a peaceful bird that cannot fly very high. Still when defending itself it can use the same flying-attacks just like its aggressive relatives, Night Chizzards or Corrupted Chizzards. According to Playful, Chizzards have 200 health points and based on tests, they require 29 hits with a Twig, 14 hits with a Wood Sword, 10 hits with a Stone Sword, 5 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 3 hits with an Iron Sword, 2 hits with a Diamond Sword or also 2 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems like Chizzards have 5 armor points. Chizzards will drop Chizzard Gizzards, Sinews, Bones, Globs of Goo, Brown Mushrooms and/or Crystal Shards (the latter only rarely) when killed or dismissed. Tamed Chizzards as Pets may provide as harvest: Chizzard Eggs (always), Chizzard Gizzards (often), and/or Blue Flowers (sometimes), randomly also Sinews, Bones and Globs of Goo, but no Crystal Shards nor Mushrooms. You can harvest up to 3 times as many materials as a pet-harvest than Chizzards would drop in a Loot Bag when being killed. This will only apply though if you feed your Chizzard Pet its exact favorite type of Food. You can only receive Chizzard Eggs from Pet Chizzards and Night Chizzards as a harvest after feeding them, but never as a drop/loot when you kill wild Chizzards (or wild Night Chizzards). Tamed Blizzard Chizzards on the other hand will provide you with Blizzard Chizzard Eggs that can be used to cook "frigid" types of Food that will reduce or negate Freezing Damage. Chizzard Gizzard can be used to craft Stun Bombs and can also be made into Questionable Jerky in a Forge (together with Fuel of course), which is an ingredient for different kinds of Food that will negate or reduce Fall Damage. * Chizzard Eggs reduce 50% of Fall Damage, provide +100 max. Health points (no healing!) * Jerky Sandwiches negate all Fall Damage, provide +200 max. Health points (no healing!) * Chizzard Pot Pie negates all Fall Damage, provides +150 max. Health and +50 max. Stamina points to F2P player characters, but +100 max. Stamina points to "Pro" players Only ordinary Chizzards can be charmed by Arome Chizzard, which will make them follow the player-character for up to 30 seconds. When scared, Chizzards will run away a bit, then stop and stick their heads into the ground like Ostrichs. When being washed, they will spread and shake their wings. One Old Data Chip reads: "Analysis: Chizzard - Weirdo. Can fly for short periods of time somehow. Creeps me out. Known resources: crystal shards, brown mushrooms, feathers." Feathers have been taken out of the game and won't drop from Chizzards any longer; they might still be found on older worlds made before update R14 in some player's storage chests though. (See also: Blizzard Chizzard, Night Chizzard, Corrupted Chizzard, Ghost Chizzard) Category:Creatures Category:Shore Category:Jungle Category:Canyons Category:Defensive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Pets